


Shadow Journal

by SunniestRae816



Series: Shadow Journal [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniestRae816/pseuds/SunniestRae816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured in a ambush, Raelynn Shadowstep, is thrusted into a world on the brink of chaos. Will Raelynn be able to help stop the chaos or will she be swallowed whole by it?  </p><p>Previously titled Journal of a Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first writing on here. Go easy on me please:) Hope you enjoy!

How long have I been here? Just hours, or maybe days, ago I had been running the forest bordering Cyrodiil and Valenwood, enjoying the feel of the earth under my feet and the sun on my back when I was ambushed by imperial soldiers. I had been able to take down three before one lucky soldier pierced my leather armor blow the ribs. Fortunately for me it was a shallow wound, but in the moment I was impaired the men were able to take me down. 

Somewhere far off I could hear the steady drip of water, the shuffle of heavy metal boots upon the floor, and the sound of labored breathing. A cold chill settled over me, snapping my sapphire eyes open quickly. A window? Where am I? I sat up slowly stretching and feeling for anything amiss. I was in a prison cell. Shackles hung from the wall to my left. A old table and chair and a moldy bed roll where the only objects in the room. I glanced through the cell door. A dark elf stood clutching his cell door. When he noticed me studying him that’s when he spoke. “Well now, a pretty little Wood Elf. You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the glided realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this... how very sad. Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die!” His voice was smooth and confidant sending a chill down my spine. Suddenly a door slammed closed in the distance, voices started filling the halls. The prisoner a crossed the hall from me look straight at me. A wicked grin blooming across is gray face. “Hey, you hear that! The guards are coming... for you!” His crazy laugh was the last thing I heard from him before he faded into the darkness of his cell. 

“My sons...they’re dead, aren’t they?” The old voice, so full of grief and sorrow my heart tightened. 

“We don’t know that, Sire.” Sire? Someone important is coming. “The messenger only said they were attacked.” The women insisted, her voice was gentle yet there is a trace of authority. A friend of his? A bodyguard?

“No. They are dead...I know it.”

“My job right now is to get you to safety.” So she was his guard. What is she trying to keep him safe from though? Who is he? I quickly backed away from the cell door when a tall imperial man stepped in front of it. He wasn’t an imperial soldier, his armor was more form fitting and decorative and he used a katana instead of a short sword. To his right came a smaller women in the same armor. “ What’s this prisoner doing in here?! This cell is suppose to be off-limits.” Oops. She was definitely a guard of a high ranking official. The older man came into view. He had beautiful long robes on of the finest fabrics. A giant diamond shaped bloodstone resting from his neck. His long white hair rested easy on his shoulders, while his striking blue eyes filled with grief rested on me. 

“Usual mix up with the watch...I…” The tall man stammered out. 

“Never mind get that gate open.” Wow, what? “Stand back, prisoner. We won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.” I quickly started backing away since I didn’t see any other choice in the matter. 

“You! Prisoner! Stand aside! Over by the window. Stay out of the way, and you won’t get hurt.” Looks like tall guy grew a pair in the last two seconds. I leaned against the back wall, focused completely on the tall man walking into the jail cell. The others were talking amongst themselves. He wanted me dead, I could see it in his dark eyes. The captain walked straight back to the wall beside me, reaching out to the wall when suddenly the old man spoke up. 

“Pale skin, elven blood, deep blue eyes, and hair as deep and dark as shadow. I know you. I’ve seen you.” He approached me quickly, his eyes searching my face. “Let me see your face…. You are the one from my dreams...Then the stars are right, and today is the day. Gods give me strength!” I stared at him for a moment. Before I asked the first and only question my mind could form. 

“What is going on?!” My voice lowered to a whisper. I almost didn’t want to know his answer. 

“Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, that route leads directly through your cell.” Lucky me! 

“Why am I in prison?”

“ Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet.” I was not buying that. If the “Gods” truly put me here just to meet this old man then they must be pretty messed up. “As for what you have done...it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for.” Wait. How does he know who I am? Who is this man?

“Who are you?”

“I am your emperor, Uriel Septim.” Shit. “By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way.”

“I go my own way.” That had to be said. I won’t and never have followed anyone. Be them man or god. 

“So do we all, But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?”

“Please, Sire, we must keep moving.” The Captain stated, pushing a piece of brick back into the wall. Suddenly the moldy bedroll lowered towards the ground. Stone grinding on stone could be vibrated through the room. Part of the wall came sliding down, disappearing into the floor. “Better not close this one. There’s no way to open it from the other side. As the emperor and captain walked through the now opened entrance, the youngest of the group spoke up. “Looks like this is your lucky day. Just stay out of our way.” 

If this is my lucky day, why am I feeling like I just made a big mistake?


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping the Imperial prison with the Emperor and his mighty Blades!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter. So this is my first attempt at trying to write a fight scene. So it is probably pretty calm compared to most. Enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and some constructive criticism. Every little bit helps me become a better writer! 
> 
> This is a looooong chapter... I just couldn't help myself...

I followed the Blades through the opening in the wall. It gradually getting colder the farther down we went. I kept myself far from the blades, just in case. It wasn't long before I heard the captain yell,   
‘Close up left! Protect the Emperor.” Quickly blades were drawn, the emperor quickly falling back behind me. The armed assassins jumped down from a upper ledge to the staircase below. One lucky assassin was able to strike the Captain on his way down before tall guy, Glenroy was his real name, shoved his blade through the assassins chest. Without hesitation I ran to the fallen captain, ducking under Baurus and spinning around the assassin he was beheading. I grabbed the captains short sword and thrusted it upwards into the neck of a assassin. The weight of the sword was so much heavier than I had expected it sent me tumbling down the stone stairs. I immediately rolled to my left upon landing just as an assassin's blade struck the ground where I had just been, Standing unsteadily I swung the blade as hard as I could at the assassin. Be it dumb luck or a divine intervention I was able to not only take out one assassin, but his friend as well. Baurus and Glenroy had taken out the others. When the fight was over 7 assassins laid dead on the floor.   
“The fight is over, Sire. You’re safe now.” Baurus said softly.  
“Captain Renault?”  
“She’s dead.”   
I wandered away from the trio. Sensing they needed a moment alone to grieve for their fallen friend. I could understand their grief. It was the same pain I had felt when my partner, Bian, was killed in a raid gone wrong.   
“I’ll take point. Let’s move.” Glenroy announced.  
“You stay here prisoner. Don’t try to follow us.” What. I quickly moved towards the groups retreating figures. I tried to follow through the gate that they had gone through, but it was bolted on the other side! “Wait! Please you can’t leave me here!” I shouted. A loud crash sounded behind me. Spinning I saw part of the wall had collapsed and rats the size of small dogs were leaping out of it. I was able to take both of the rats out without them biting me. I was starting to like this sword. I had started walking through the wall when I stepped on something metal. Glancing down I discovered I had stepped on the Captain's Akaviri Katana! I don’t know why, but I was compelled to give it to Baurus. I crouched low when I entered the cave entrance. Dust filled my nose and stung at my eyes making them water. I could faintly pick up the scurrying of feet from somewhere farther into the room. Further into the room I discovered a oddly placed well with rats scurrying behind it. About 100 paces from the well I found the skeleton of some poor man. His skeleton was still dressed in a rough leather cuirass and boots. The skeletons pants were no where to be seen. I took the cuirass and boots from the skeleton and put them on. The boots fit perfectly, while the cuirass was a size too. A rough iron bow laid nearby with a quiver full of arrows. Perfect! I quickly went through the rest of his belongs, taking anything valuable so that I could sell them later for a profit. After strapping on the other weapons I tested myself with a very quick glance and shoot with the bow. I stuck the bucket above the well in the center. Perfect shot. The bows weight much more comfortable and familiar in my hands. I glanced at the wooden door leading farther into the cave. Time to get moving.   
Rats, a zombie, and now goblins. How have all these nasty creatures survived down here? I figured out quickly that the goblins had set up camp. They had a very expansive network setup. The first goblin was standing by the second door. Killing anything and everything that had tried to pass. I found a mortar and pestle by him, could come in handy later on, A Goblin Skirmisher was waiting behind the next trip wire. I was able to take him out with a well placed arrow on the stake sticking out of the ground holding the rope that held the trap set. The logs had large spikes attached and came down with alarming speed. Taking out the goblin and allowing me to pass by. The next two were also taken out by their own traps. I pushed a log pile down the hill they were sitting at the bottom of. Where did all those logs come from anyway? There were three main fires built and maintaining a rather impressive height, a rat pen, even a storage area could be seen off in a corner! Standing on a convenient little hill I could spy 4 goblins and 3 rats. Taking them out from my spot on the little hill was surprisingly easy, I was able to collect some gold and gems, lockpicks, and even a mage's staff. I continued on my way through the next wooden door and through the next hole in the wall. It was there that I could hear swords clashing together. I heard a familiar voice shout, “Protect the Emperor!”. I approached the ledge slowly looking down into the room. ready for anything. I watched the fight die out. I was waiting for something. Glenroy had started pacing the room, looking for any signs that the assassins may still be nearby. Baurus and him starting to bicker about help that was or wasn’t going to arrive.  
“Have you seen the prisoner?” The emperor suddenly asked. There it was. The sign I had been waiting for.   
“Do you think she followed us? How could she?” Baurus asked quietly with a hint of hope. Interesting....  
“I know she did.” The man was a mystery to me. I didn’t understand how he could be so confidant that I had followed.   
“Sire, we have to go. Now.” Glenroy stated.   
“Not. Yet.” Time to make my entrance. I leaped down, my feet barely touching the ground when Glenroy and Baurus turned on me. Swords drawn at the ready, Glenroy's face full of fury while Baurus’s was carefully blank.   
“Dammit! It’s that prisoner again. Kill her she maybe working with the assassins!” Glenroy shouted. Before anyone could move the emperor raised up his hand.   
“No she is not one of them. She can help us. She must help us.” Glenroy reluctantly sheathed his sword.   
“As you say, Sire.” The emperor made his way over to me. His eyes filled with grief and trust.   
“They cannot understand why I trust you. They’vw not seeen what I have see. How can I explain this? Listen. You know the Nine>? They guide us with an invisable hand?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t think about it.” Which is true. I never thought it would matter.   
“I’ve served the Nine all my days, and I charted my course by the cycles of the heavens.” That doesn’t sound healthy. “The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and wonder… Which sign marked your birth?”  
“The Shadow marked my birth.”   
“The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come.”  
“What about me?”   
“Your stars are not mine. Today the shadow shall hide you from destiny’s cunning hounds.”  
“Aren’t you afraid of death?”  
“No trophies of mine proceed me, but I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy.” No way. He will not die because of me I won’t let that happen to him. He is a emperor, not a low life. Not like me. “Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death...To face my apportioned fate, then fall.” Not if I can help it.   
“Can you see my fate?” Maybe he will see that I can and will save him.   
“My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death.” His face suddenly brightened, making his eyes smile. “But in your face, I behold the sun’s companion. The sun of Akatosh’s bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and a promise of your aid, my heart will be satisfied.” My heart broke from him..For us. This man, Uriel Septim, was the first man since Bian to ever see some good in me. To show and give me trust freely. I just hope I am truly worth it.   
“Where are we going?”  
“I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me for awhile, then we must part.” With that said we started off. Baurus handed me a torch telling me I might as well make myself useful. I threw it to the ground. I trailed after the trio with a heavy heart. The Emperor wasn't really going to die was he? Would I really be powerless to stop it? We hadn't made it very far before the first attack started. They were coming from everywhere, from my vantage point above the stairs I picked off any assassin that got anywhere near the emperor. My arrows piercing any open crevice and piercing through the chests of the enemies. Our small group moved quickly through the stone corridors, eliminating assassins left and right. Occasionally the emperor would look at me with accepting eyes and say “Not much further.”. My only reply was a nod and a vow not to let him fall.   
“Hold on… I don’t like this.” Glenroy called out. This room we had just entered was quiet. Too quiet. I watched him search the room and did the same study. To many advantages for the other team, deep nooks and crevices, high ledges, and only one was out. Perfect place for the final attack. As we approached the gate I grew more and more uneasy. We were being watched by too many people just out of sight. I armed my bow, waiting for something. “Dammit! The gates bolted from the other side! A trap!” No kidding!   
“What about the side passage back there?” Baurus replied calmly.  
“Worth a try! Let’s move.” We ran back into the side passage only to be met with the worst fate, Trapped.   
“It’s a dead end. What’s your call?”   
“They’re behind us! Wait here, Sire.”   
“Stay here with the Emperor, prisoner. Guard him with your life.” You can bet on that. The men ran from the room taking up the entrance, I stood in the middle of the hall. War cries and screams filled the air. Baurus and Glenroy took on the assassins while they tried to get down the hall. I shot arrow after arrow into the mass of bodies. Most of the assassins were now only wearing red robes. The smell of blood filled the small area, the cries of the wounded and clashing of swords deafened hearing. Suddenly the line broke when Glenroy was overpowered by a brute of a man. I shot him twice in the face before he could take Baurus down too. I reached for another arrow only to find I was out. I backed away drawing my short sword out when suddenly the Emperor grabbed me. Forcing me to look at him.   
“I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not get the Amulet of Kings. Take the amulet to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son.” He thrust the amulet into my hands. I tried to move my hands to give it back only to discover I couldn't move. I fought against the binding when I realized what was happening. I looked up into his eyes, full of understanding and sadness and truly started fighting against the invisible ties. Nonononononono. He wanted to die and there was nothing I could do to stop this. “Find him and close shut the jaws of oblivion!” I watched in horror as the wall beside him slide down silently. I fought against the binding he put me under, screaming for him to run, to let me protect him. Screaming for Glenroy, Baurus, anyone. I watched the assassins leap from inside the wall, dagger flashing as it plunged into the Emperor’s back. Watched as his eyes, never leaving mine, filled with pain and acceptance. The life leaving his body as he fell to the ground. When the spell dropped I grabbed the sword and fought the man who did this. Who took the emperors life away. I don’t remember stabbing him or following up with repeated punches to his face and neck area. Only when I heard Baurus cry out did I snap out of it. He was on his knees next to the body of our fallen ruler.   
“No….Talos guide you.” I left the room for a moment. My own guilt slamming into me, bringing me to my knees. I didn't save him. I failed. This is my fault. Why didn't I save him? I went to Glenroy’s broken body. This is my fault too… I retrieved his sword and carried it back to Baurus who had gotten up. “We've failed. I've failed… The blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and he and his sons are now dead...the amulet.. Where is the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on his body!”   
“He gave it to me,”  
“Strange he saw something in you.” Yeah, his own death. “Trusted you.” Look where that got us. “They say it’s the dragon blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a…” As he continued to talk my mind wandered. Dragon blood? Is that what the Amulet of Kings is made of? I now know it is only to be worn by heirs to the throne. Does that include half princes as well..?”...Did he say something?” Um..what?...Oh wait,,,  
“He said I must take it to Jauffre.”  
“Jauffre? He said that? Why?”   
“There is another heir?”   
“Nothing I've ever heard about, but Jauffre is the one to know. He’s the guild master of my order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol.”   
“How do I get there?”  
“First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. It’s the way to the Imperial Sewers, a secret way out of the city. Or at least it is suppose to be., This is a key for the last door into the sewers.” He thrust a key into my hands.   
“The sewers?”   
“There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I have seen. You’re an experienced thief. Am I right?” I studied him for a moment. He was more intelligent and observant that I gave him credit for.   
“Yes, I am.”  
“I thought so. A few rats and goblins won’t give you any trouble, Remember you must get the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?”   
“I understand.”   
“I’ll stay here and guard the Emperor’s body and make sure nobody follows you. You’d better get moving. May Talos guide you.” He paused for a moment. “By the way, Thank you for getting my comrades swords. I’ll make sure they get a place of honor in the hall of the Blades.” I didn't want to leave him here. Not by himself with the body, but what choice did I have? I have to get the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. As I go to leave I turn in the doorway Baurus was already watching me go.   
“Will I ever see you again?   
“Maybe one day we'll meet again…. It occurs to me that I don’t know your name.”   
“Raelynn. Raelynn Shadowstep.”   
“Then we will meet again, Lady Shadowstep.” I smiled at that.   
“Yes, we most definitely will.” 

I fled quickly before I could change my mind and stay with him. I ran towards the sewers, the exit to my freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep as close to the story as I could. Please let me know what you thought!


	3. What to do with Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to post. I've had some computer troubles lately. Hope you enjoy:)

Baurus wasn't lying when he said it was goblins and rats that guarded the exit of the sewers. It was easy enough to run right through, killing everything that got in my way. Hopefully help will be here soon. I hated the thought of leaving him there. Approaching the exit the light was blinding, but it felt like a beacon of hope. My heart hammered in my chest. This was it. I’m was finally free! 

Outside the sun was setting over the water, a cool breeze chilled my skin. Across the lake old ruins stood tall, and a large fire could be seen. I swam across the lake towards the fire. Instead of the friendlier adventurous I had been hoping for I ran into bandits. I quickly took them down. I searched them and the camp while keeping an eye out for any danger. I located a full set of fur armor and a better iron bow most importantly though I found a map! According to the map I was at the ruins of Vilverin off of Lake Rumore. I needed to find a place to sell my wares and ask for directions since I couldn’t go to the Imperial City yet. The guards are probably on high alert looking for the runaway prisoner. That left only two options; take the Blue road towards Cheydinhal or travel through the Heartlands on the Silver road towards Bruma. Cheydinhal was closer and probably the most expected route to take. So I started off towards Bruma. 

As darkness descended I looked for a place to camp out for the night. I was lucky enough to find an inn to stay at, but unlucky enough to pick the only inn that housed Imperial guards. Roxy Inn was kept by a sweet looking women named Malene. She offered me a room for the night in exchange for some of my food. She asked what had brought me to these parts, “Just exploring.” She nodded for a moment. 

“Look. I don’t know how to ask this any simpler, but Raelynn the Gravedigger must die!” Wait, what? Malene continued her story about how Raelynn is a necromancer who inhabits the caves north of here. At first everything was fine until she had started killing people. The woods have become more dangerous ever than before. Walking Corpses killed and ran people out of the area. Her business was crumbling and she needed help. She even offered me a bounty to take her out. 

“Why don’t you ask the soldier over there?”

“I did! He laughed at me. Those imperial soldiers don’t care about us honest working people outside the walls of the city.”

“I’ll see what I can do…” I traded her some of my supplies for a bed. Tomorrow morning I would take down Raelynn the Gravedigger and hopefully end all the killings in the immediate area. 

I entered the cave just before dawn broke. Surprised to discover no walking corpses on the way guarding the cave. Not long after entering the cave I ran into the first necromancer. I took her out quickly and silently. I’m not sure how many are in here. Malene had neglected to tell me there was a coven of necromancers living in the cave, not just one. Relying on the skills Bian had taught me in the forests of Valenwood I disposed of them from the shadows. It was midday when I made my way back to Malene. Inside the inn I noted a soldier watching me. His dark eyes locked on me as I made my way towards Malene, something about him was definitely not right. He didn’t hold himself like any soldier I’ve ever seen. 

“It’s done.”

“Truly! Oh this is wonderful!” Malene cried out. “Oh thank you! Thank you! Here is your reward.” She thrusted a coin purse in my hand. “You're welcome here anytime.” 

“If you ever have problems with necromancers send me a letter immediately.” I turned to leave.

“Wait! What’s your name? So that I can contact you if I am in need.” 

“Shadowstep. Just address the letter as Shadowstep.” I quickly left the inn, heading towards Bruma. Trying to shake the feeling I was being followed. 

I arrived in Bruma as dusk set. Bruma is a small city tucked into the Jerall Mountains, home to most of Cyrodiil's nords. The buildings were made of stone and wood, standing tall and strong. Snow dusted every surface and gathered in every nook. This is home. The first place in my life I have ever felt at home. Despite the hour the city was busy. Nords came and went into shops, friends called to each other as they passed. Olav, a shopkeeper, was a good man. He gave me some great deals on his merchandise and purchased the rest of my goods I had for a good amount of gold. 

“Olav… You wouldn’t happen to know where the Priory is do you?”

“Depends on which Priory you are referring to , ma’am.”

“Weynon Priory.” 

“Oh sure! Here let me mark it on your map for you.” He scribbled on a small symbol by Chorrol. “This symbol is the one they use for Priories and the like.” He started marking a corner of the map with odd symbols. “These are some of the other markings, it should help you keep track of where you’ve been.” I smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Olav.” 

“Don’t mention it. Oh before you go, maybe you could help someone in need…?” 

“Of course.” 

“Arnora Auria is looking for some money her husband hide on her before he was sent to the dungeons.” 

“The dungeons?”

“Yeah. Rumor is he tried to kill her over a debt he owes.” 

“Thanks that. I’ll go check on her before I leave.” 

“Talos guide you.” 

“And you as well my friend.” 

I headed towards Arnora’s home. Maybe I will be able to help her in some way.


	4. The Betrayal, Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My personal spin of the quest, Two sides of a coin,

Chapter Four: The Betrayal. Part One

My first impression of Arnora wasn't a good one. She is a tall nord with long raven black hair and a tanner complexion. Her face was set hostile and harsher than I have ever seen someone wear; Her voice forced with a cold edge.  
“Can’t you see that I am upset?” She looks more angry then upset actually. I didn’t see any grief in her cold eyes but, maybe she deals with it differently than most?  
“I’m here to offer my assistance.” I paused for a beat. “I know that your late husband, Jorundr, left---”  
“Our affairs are none of your business. I don’t know who you are, and you think I’m going to talk to you about my ex-lover?” Arnora’s attitude was becoming worse. Strange though that she chose to emphasize “ex-lover”  
“My apologizes, I had forgotten my manners. I am Raelynn, at your service, my lady” I bowed slightly at the waist, but my eyes never left hers.  
“Arnora Auria” She replied slowly, eyes shifting about, calculating. I spent sometime talking with her, learning everything I could about her, getting her to relax with me around. She came around as dusk settled in that night. “ I suppose I can trust you with this information. After all, if you can help me recover my stolen gold, you may find yourself earning some of it.”  
“Tell me more about this stolen gold.”  
“I know what you’ve heard about Jorundr and his run-in with the town guard. Well, let’s say it isn’t exactly true…” That much had been obvious to me. “ I may have let a “detail” or two leak out, to entice someone like you to assist me. Until you agree to my scheme, I don’t want to say anymore.”  
“Scheme?” I questioned quickly, this wasn’t sounding very good. As if she sensed my doubt she continued “All I can promise is you’ll be making a lot of money. Are you in or out?”  
“Okay. I’m in.”  
“Smart answer. Here’s the deal Jorundr and I had a rocky relationship at best. Against my will, I’ve been dragged all over Cyrodill helping him commit crimes.” That’s when I knew she was lying. Arnora is cold and calculating, not the type of women to do anything against her will. “I wouldnt say that we were thieves...I mean we stole things...But we never stole that much at one time. Just enough to get by.” Her voice started gaining more confidence. “That is until last year, Jorundr started taking more risks and robbing more dangerous targets. Not just lone merchants, mind you, I’m talking about bigger scores. Like estates and tax shipments. I begged him as I knew that one day his crimes would catch up to him. He just threatened to hurt me if I got in the way. I think the gold changed him. I really do. He wasn’t the man I met seven years ago. The few times I tried to say something, he’d strike me or push me away. I began to become frightened of him.” Something isn’t adding up, I thought. 

“What does this have to do with me?”  
“Our last score was a tax shipment being delivered to the Imperial City. We robbed it, and in the midst of the chaos, Jorundr killed a guard! I was mortified. We snatched up the gold and holed up in the mountains. He said if I breathed a word about the murder to anyone he would kill me! I was terrified of him. Two days later, the Bruma city guards traced us to our camp. I was out gathering food, but Jorundr was captured. Serves him right. When I got back to the site later, the gold was gone! He had moved it! What I need you to do is go to the Bruma Castle Dungeons and speak to him. Convince him to tell you were the gold is and then we split it.” I nodded and walked out. Her story was a mix of truth and heavy lies. I need to talk to Jorundr and see if their stories even come close to each other.

The castle itself was impressive and heavily guarded. I’ll need to keep my head down and find out who exactly is in charge without anyone becoming suspicious about me. It is always better to know your enemy and their surroundings first. From what I heard the dungeon was through the guard barracks and down the flight of stairs, I was half way across the room when I was stopped by a rather handsome nord. He had a strong profile, deep chestnut hair pulled back. His sky blue eyes captured me; so kind, yet full of authority. His voice was smooth, reminding me of Baurus. “I haven’t seen you around her before. My name is Burd, Captain Burd. Commander of the Burma City Guard.” So much for not raising suspicion. “Who might you be?”  
“Raelynn, Traveler of Cyrodill.” Humor flashed in his eyes. “I’m here to see a friend.”  
“Then I won’t keep you any longer.”  
“Thank you. May Talos guide your steps.”  
“Goodbye.” Smiling he walked away from me. Yelling at some rookie to hurry up with his reports. At least I had a name and face of one of the more powerful influences in the city. When I spotted Jorundr through his cell door I knew he was no fool. Talking to him was not going to convince him to trust me. So I decided to do the next best thing. I turned quickly on the jailer, punching him as hard as I could in the jaw. He had fallen far enough back that I was able to start “running away”. I didn’t get far before I was slammed into the ground, “You’re under arrest!”  
“I Yield!” I growled out at him. After all my goods, besides the lockpick in my breast band, were confiscated I was tossed into the cell with Jorundr. Jorundr was very average for a nord. Tall, longer hair, and athletically build. His voice was harsh. “From the way the guards tossed you in here, I can tell you are no friend of theirs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed Part one! Part two will be posted shortly.:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! If ya liked then feel free to leave me a Kudos, maybe even a comment!  
> I will try to have the next chapter, up as soon as I can! 
> 
> ~SunniestRae


End file.
